Mystery
by xxbeyondxlawlietxx
Summary: Mello is the new kid in the day class. Zero didn't like him the minute he layed eyes on him. Yuuki wonders why, and Matt is curious. There will be Yaoi, possibly some Yuri and lots of Lemons.
1. Day 1

**Greetings, readers. I bring you a cross over. **

**Vampire Knight and Death Note, but there will be other crossovers in this story, as well. Naruto, Loveles and Bleach and Higurashi and Umineko... Eventually, I may even add some other crossovers for it, as well.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the above animes and mangas. I do own this so called game, 'Supernatural Explosion' because I made that up from the top of my head.**

_Chapter 1:_

Class was boring for Matt. He sat in the back of his maths class playing one of his newest video games. _Supernatural Explosion,_ was its name. He basically ignored the teacher when she was calling out the roll. She learned to live with it and just searched for him. He was always right in the back corner, so it wasn't too hard to find him. The maths teacher, Mrs. Kintook, ticked the name on the list, _Mail Jeevas._

"Class." The round teacher stood up from her seat, and walked towards the door. Most of the kids looked in her direction, the others remained talking. "Class!" Mrs. Kintook raised her voice, only to be ignored by Ichigo, Yuuki, Sayori and Naruto. The teacher grabbed a metre long wooden ruler and banged it against the white board. It made a loud _bang_, and the kids turned their attention to her. Mrs. Kintook smiled at her success. "Today we have a new student, he is standing right outside the door. I expect you all to be kind and pleasant to him." The teacher ordered. "The principle, Chairman Cross, has said that Yuuki and Zero shall show him around, because they are the junior prefects." She said while opening the door.

Yuuki grinned. "A new student? I wonder if it's a boy or a girl." Yori also smiled. She was sitting next to Yuuki in the second row, right next to the wall closest to the door. Zero was sitting directly behind her, with a spare seat right next to him.

The teacher moved out of the door frame to let the newbie in. Matt looked up from his game, and noticed what he thought must be a girl. He wasn't sure, because she had her head kept down. She had shoulder length blonde hair, and a very small frame. She looked flat chested, Matt noticed. The girl was wearing black skinny jeans, and a leather jacket. Even though he couldn't see her face, she seemed pretty good looking.

"Young man," The teacher began, eyeing the new kid. Matts eyes widened in surprise as his face grew bright red. He quickly ducked it before anybody noticed, and began to play his game. "Are you aware of the uniform, here?" Mrs. Kintook asked. The new boy raised his head. He was extremely pale, and had ice blue eyes. He smiled at her. "Yes I am, but you can understand that my family and I have only just moved here. We have not yet had the chance to purchase one." He explained. His voice was completely calm yet you could hear the smile in it. Matt tried to ignore it, even though he wanted to look up at the boy. Zero glared at the blonde haired boy standing in the front of the classroom.

"What was your name, again?" The teacher asked him. "Mihael." He answered. "I prefer Mello, though." The teacher gave a brief nod, not really caring what his nick name was. "There are two spare seats in this class. One next to Zero Kiryuu," The teacher said, pointing at the silver haired boy sitting in the third row on his left. Zero moved his leg up on the spare seat, so Mello could not sit there. "-And one next to Mail Jeevas." Mrs. Kintook pointed to the opposite side of the room at a boy right at the back, his head ducked low like he was hiding something under the table. His black school jacket was undone, and his white button up shirt had two undone buttons, showing off his striped shirt underneath. Matt did not look up at hearing his name.

Yuuki noticed that Zero had put his leg on the chair, and frowned. "Zero, you must be nice to our newcomer! Move your leg!" She shoved at his knee. It did not budge. "Don't worry about it." Mello added. "I'll sit next to Mail." Zero glared at the boy who was dangerously close to him. Yuuki smiled at the blonde. "Ok, but come to me after class, Zero and I will show you around. I promise he'll be nice." She said, grinning. "Won't you, Zero?" Her voice lowered. Zero said nothing. "Just don't worry about him. He's always like that. I don't know how I put up with him!" She giggled. Mello smiled at her, noticing something on her neck. Two purpled dots, like a vampire bite mark. Zero knew that Mello had seen this. His gaze met with the blonde. Zero gave him a very hard, cold stare. Mello returned it, and walked to sit next to the brunette at the back.

He pulled up the chair, and sat down on it. Matt looked up at him, then fell back into his game. "Hi, I'm Mello." He greeted. "Matt." He replied. "But the maths teacher said your name was-" – "I know what she said. Call me Matt." He grunted. Mello nodded, then pulled out an empty gridded book from his bag, and a pen. He boredly tapped the end of it on the table. "So, what are you playing?" He asked. Matt looked up from the game he was hiding under the table. "Supernatural Explosion." He answered. "Whats the object of it?" Mello asked out of curiosity, mostly because of the word 'Supernatural'. "You have to kill monsters like werewolves, and vampires." The brunette replied. Mello raised his eyebrows. "Monsters are those who harm children and animals." He said. "Yeah, vampires and werewolves." Matt laughed quietly. "Touché." Mello barely spoke this word.

"Do you have an interest in supernatural creatures?" Halfway through the lesson, Matt decided to speak. Mello looked up from his work book. "Yeah, I suppose." He answered. Matt smiled. "What are you mainly interested in?" He asked. Mello shrugged. "You know, the usual. Mostly vampires, though." Matt nodded in agreement. "I've been studying these sort of creatures all year." He told the blonde. Mello smirked. "Really?" He asked. Matt nodded. "Call me crazy, but sometimes I believe that their tales aren't that farfetched." Mello's expression was blank. "So you believe vampires are real creature?" He asked. Matt shrugged. "Sorta." He said. Mello leaned in close enough for only Matt to hear was he was about to say. "I do."

By the end of the lesson, Mello noticed that Matt was reading something under his desk. He looked over the boys shoulder. A comic. A comic about _vampires._ "Vampires again?" He smirked. Matt jolted in surprise. "Oh, sorry. You scared me." He huffed. "And yeah, vampires. _Again._" He laughed. "This says the best ways to kill one. They say you can put a stake through its heart, but that'll only paralyse it, you can cut its head off and shove garlic in its mouth, or you can throw it out in the sun." He grinned. Mello raised an eyebrow. "The sun won't do a lot." He said. Matt laughed out loud, gaining looks from a few kids. "Are you kidding? Vampires hate the sun! It burns them to ash! Have you never read Bram Stoker's Dracula, or Anne Rice's Interview with the Vampire?" Matts voice was raised in disbelief. "Yes, I have. I believe that the sun just won't do too much damage to the vampire." Mello continued on with his theory. Matt raised his eyebrows. "You've been reading Twilight, haven't you?" He said. "I've read it, but I know that vampires do not sparkle."

Mello turned his head to the side, noticing Zero was staring at him. His eyes were hardened and cold. Mello smirked at him. This seemed to have made Zero even madder.

"Don't worry about him." Matt broke Mello's gaze. "Hm, why?" He asked. "Zero Kiryuu isn't one of the nicest kids. He's hard to warm up to, and glares a lot." He laughed. Mello rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "Why?" Matt shrugged. "I don't know. He's always been like that. But, I think the nicest kids in this class are Naruto, Yuuki, and Orihime. Ichigo is also nice, but he's a bit of a perverted dick head." He laughed. "I don't really know about Rukia. She was the new kid before you were. It seemed that Ichigo and her already seemed to have known each other." The boy shrugged. Mello nodded, taking in the information.

15 minutes later, the bell rang. Matt stood up, shoving his comic back in his bag. Mello also stood, noticing that Yuuki was waving to him by the door and holding onto Zero's sleeve. The silver haired boy was frowning, and his eyes were darted to the side. He looked like he wanted to leave. "Nice meeting you." The blonde said. Matt nodded. "I have to go with Yuuki and Zero." He said, and left.

"So," Yuuki began. Mello's head lifted up to see the taller girl. "Have you made any friends yet?" She asked. The blonde shrugged. "I can't say that I have. I barely know anybody. I can say I've made some acquaintances, though." He answered. Yuuki smiled. "Like who?" Mello smiled. "Mail and yourself." He did not add Zero, which made him want to laugh out loud but he refrained from doing so. Yuuki giggled, and Zero just didn't care. He had mutual feelings for the blonde. Dislike. The silver haired teen had his reasons why, the moment he laid eyes on him.

"Do you have any family, here?" Yuuki asked. "Yes." Mello answered. Zero's eyes shifted to the blonde that was walking next to Yuuki. "Who might they be?" The girl gave a childish smile. "I have a cousin here, L Lawliet." The blonde brushed his hands down his leather jacket, trying to smooth it out a bit. Yuuki's smile slightly faded. Zero's frown remained intact. "Do you know them?" Asked Mello. "Yes." Zero finally said something. His voice was cold, and snappy. Yuuki gave him a tiny smile. She was glad he finally said something, even if it was intentionally rude. Mello did not look at Zero. He kept his eyes trained in front of him.

"Did you know that your cousin is a homosexual?" The silver haired boy asked. Mello still did not turn his head. "Yes. I believe his boyfriend is Beyond Birthday." The blonde turned his head slightly to see Yuuki's and Zero's reaction. Yuuki was keeping her head low, and Zero was staring right back at him. Mello gave a smile. It wasn't exactly a kind sort of smile. It was mysterious, but Zero understood this boy's situation. He was not stupid. "So are you." He stated. Mello raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Mello knew. "You are homo." Yuuki looked up, and punched her friend in the stomach. It didn't hurt him. He grabbed her fist, which was already by her side . "Don't do that again, Yuuki." He growled. "That was extremely rude of you, Zero Kiryuu! Who do you think you are!" She snapped. Zero said nothing, his head turned away from her, and he tried to tune out what she was saying. "How dare you! You have no right to judge people so quickly!" She punched his arm. Zero turned his head back around, with a glare painted on. "Yuuki! I told you not to do that again!" He grabbed her shoulders, and gave her a shake. Yuuki's eyes widened at the aggression. Zero stopped shaking her, realising he was a hypocrite for what he had just done. "I'm sorry, Yuuki." He pushed her away from him. Yuuki was still in shock.

Meanwhile:

Matt walked by the least crowded place in the entire academy. Only a few kids hung out in this area, the Otakus mainly, but there were some other kids as well. The nerds, Matt, and the game freaks, Matt again.

The brunette looked up from his game. He was growing bored of it. He had already beaten it once. L and Beyond were sitting just up ahead of him. L was always sitting in his boyfriends lap. That's right, they had already come out of the closet. L was a bit nervous, but he trusted that BB would make it roll easily with people when they found out. Matt honestly didn't care who was gay, or not. Kiyomi Takada did, though. She was like the biggest gossip girl within the whole academy. She and Misa Amane were always hanging off Light Yagami's arms. Matt felt sorry for him though, because the girls were horribly annoying. If they were quieter, and if Kiyomi were a bit more 'attractive', Matt would have been jealous of the senior. He already didn't much like him, though. The older boy always made him feel uncomfortable, and Light was usually just a little narcissistic. Although, Matt would never, _ever_ admit this out loud, he found Light Yagami, _attractive. _Well, his Facebook picture at least. Matt still had a small thread of his straight sexuality, he hoped.

As usual, L was sitting on Beyond's lap again. His head was tilted, exposing his pale white neck, and his expression was blank. Beyond was smirking while caressing his boyfriend's throat with two of his fingers. They both kept their eyes trained on the brunette as he walked by. Matt ducked his head down, and began to play his game again.

The two dark haired teens watched as Matt walked by. "What was he looking at?" B grumbled. "Maybe he was jealous." L replied. "Well, he can't have you, because you are mine. This mark proves it." Beyond pulled down the collar to L's school shirt and revealed an old scar. Two healed over holes, very much so like a bite of a vampire. The scar still felt sensitive to L, and B knew it. He leant over and let his tongue slowly stoke the old wound. L let out a low moan. It felt so nice to him. B very much liked getting a reaction from him, especially one that sounded longing and needing. L slowly turned his head and faced his emo-ish looking boy friend. B was grinning, showing off his long fangs that will forever be there. The young detective rested his head on the shoulder of the one he loved. Beyond sneaked his hand underneath the younger teen's jacket, and began to unbutton his shirt. L didn't care; he stopped caring a long time ago. B always did this. He was such a sex crazed demon. The only thing that ever seemed to effectively stop B from doing this was when they were separated.

The red eyed vampire gently kissed down the other boy's neck, until he reached down to the collar bone. He looked back up, making sure that no teacher was around, thankfully there were none. He carefully shifted L into the centre of his lap. L felt a growing bulge inside of B's pants. He didn't mind, because it was happening to him as well. Beyond gently stroked L's bulge through the material of his black school pants, gaining another moan from him. L's finger nails began to dig into the back of his boyfriend's neck. His forefinger and middle finger rubbed up against it, collecting friction. L clenched his eyes shut, and his teeth together. This felt so good to him, yet so bad. He and B had only done this a few times in public, and they had never been caught, but there is always a first time for everything.

B suddenly stopped rubbing L's straining erection. The younger male exhaled, and opened his eyes. B was watching as Yuuki, Zero, and Mello walked past. L rolled off his boyfriends lap, and collapsed on his back, completely forgetting that his shirt was undone. Each side of the shirt had fallen off his body, showing off his delicious torso. His chest was rising up and down, his nipples were erect, and so was his manhood, which was an obvious bulge. He was glad that Mello had not come over to where they were. That would defiantly be an awkward encounter.

"We are going to the bathroom, _now!"_ Beyond demanded. L had finally caught his breath, even though he didn't really need it. "Huh?" He asked. B stood up, and grabbed his boyfriends arm. "Let's go." He dragged L into the direction of the boys toilets. L and B still did not remember about the undone shirt.

When they got in there, Beyond threw his younger boyfriend into one of the empty stall, and slammed, and locked the door behind him after he entered. L was sitting on the seat, his eyes were wide, and his chest was heaving. "Sex, now!" The red eyed vampire commanded. "What! Now!" L huffed. "Yes! Now!"

L quickly undid the button on his pants, and B pulled them down for him. The younger vampire swiftly pulled down his boxers, and B did the same. After they had no clothing on, they didn't want to waste too much time. "All we need is some sort of lubricant; I'm not really in the mood for pain." L sighed. "Saliva?" B suggested. "Who's saliva?" L replied. "Yours." L frowned, and then eyed his straining and neglected erection. "Fine." He answered, standing up off the seat of the toilet. Beyond stood against the wall, and L bent down. His pale hand clutched the base. L opened his mouth widely, and darted his tongue out. He carefully licked the head, making sure it was coated in enough saliva for it not to hurt him, because whenever the two have sex, Beyond takes him roughly.

The young detective heard a small gasp of pleasure from the one towering above him. L delicately licked the underside of it. B's hands gripped into L's hair, and clenched his fists. L ignored the pain. He gave the underside one more lick before taking the whole thing in his mouth. Beyond let out a groan of satisfaction.

L pulled his mouth away, and looked up at Beyond. His whole face was bright red. He was staring right back at the younger male. L stood up. He was only a little bit shorter than Beyond. Only by 3 centimetres. Beyond pushed L to the opposite wall. Their erections were pushed up against one another. "You ready?" BB asked, his voice was low and husky. He didn't give L a chance to reply, because his hands travelled low, and separated L's ass cheeks before pushing himself in. L made a loud groan, and clenched his teeth. He could feel Beyond inside him. He felt like an intruder. L was glad he did a fairly thorough job with coating him, otherwise it would have hurt much more than it already did. He felt as if he were stretching, and stretching hurt. Beyond only gave him two seconds to recover before he started moving his hips back and forth. His hands were planted either side of L's head. The younger male's quick breaths were slowing down. Beyond slowly pulled himself out, before pounding back in. The aggression no longer surprised L. He was used to Beyond pounding into him.

Beyond repeated this action. _Pull, pound, pull, pound, pull, pound._ L's moans were becoming louder. His mouth had to be covered up with his boyfriend's hand. BB slowed his actions down. His hips gently rocked in circular motions. L just didn't feel that the slowness was enough. Beyond wasn't even that far inside of him. L wanted to feel warm inside, and not that fluffy feeling you have when you do something kind for someone else, he wanted hot, sticky, burning, searing, scorching, heat inside of him. He grabbed the slowly rocking hips in front of him, and pulled them closer. L moaned in satisfaction as he felt a mass slide up to his prostate gland. "Oh, L!" Beyond gasped. "You sure are enthusiastic today!" L made a weak grin, as his eyelids were falling. "You feel... So good." L huffed. Beyond started pounding into him again. He felt his length begin to ache at all the labour he forced it to do. He didn't care. He smashed himself into L over and over again. L's eyes widened in pain as the saliva that was used as lube wore off. It felt like fire was ripping inside of his passage. Beyond kept slamming into him over and over again. L's moans became groans, the groans grew louder, and louder.

At how much enjoyment L was getting from his manhood rubbing against B's stomach, he came all over the two of them. Beyond stopped caring about how much noise they were making. He kept gasping, and moaning at the pleasure he was receiving from this. L obviously did the same. Beyond felt a growing tightness and he knew he was finally going to climax. He kept pounding into L, harder and harder. L was too huffed to say anything. He was in too much pain to do anything. He tried to remain still and his boyfriend pounded and slammed into him.

Beyond knew all he needed was one last thrust. _Slam!_ And he came. He let out an extremely long gasp, and pulled himself out. The older male fell back, and sat on the lid of the toilet seat. His eyes were closed, his face was bright red, and he was covered in sweat. He remained there as L slid onto the floor, and gasped for air. He ignored the soreness from his ass as he sat.

After at least ten minutes recovery, the two stood up very slowly. L saw that his shirt was still undone, and his toned abdomen was covered in his own seed. Beyond saw that his school shirt had a wet patch on it. He knew that it was L's climaxing that caused it. '_That's what you get for leaving your shirt on, when you are about to have sex.' _He thought, pulling his pants back up. L had already dressed himself, and watched as Beyond was trying to do up his black day class jacket to cover up the spot so nobody would ever notice it.

Beyond opened up the cubicle door. Keiichi Maebara, and Battler Ushiromiya were standing right outside. It was obvious that the two knew what was going on in there. They had cheeky grins planted on their faces. When they saw Beyond, they exchanged glanced. "I'm disappointed." Battler frowned. Keiichi nodded. "So am I." He said just as L had walked out. Keiichi and Battler also knew about Beyond and L's situation. "I was hoping it was some hot chick in there! You know, we could have seen some good boobs!" The brunette sighed. Battler patted his friends shoulder. "I know, some hot chick with really _huge_ tits!" The two perverted teens almost drooled at the image they were getting in their heads.

Beyond was scowling at them. L didn't seem to care, he was too busy worrying about how sore his ass was. "What are you two doing?" The red eyed vampire snapped. Battler and Keiichi went red in the face. "Oh, we weren't imagining it was some hot chick in there, with the biggest tits you've ever seen! I swear!" Battler lied. Terribly. Keiichi face palmed. "You are a really bad liar, you know that!" He cursed. Battler made an awkward laugh as he saw BB clench his fists. Both of the year nine teens knew they were about to get bashed by a senior- _a gay _senior, at that.

Before Beyond could slam a fist, Battler and Keiichi made a run for it.

**Ok, so that was the first chapter of my major cross over! I've thought that I'm going to make all good pairings from all of the anime's I've jammed in here have sex, so that means there will be LOTS of lemons in this story! X3 **

**So, please review because it'll make me happy and not want to send a vampire onto your tails! X3**


	2. Night 1

**Yay! Another chapter, and I actually got some reviews as soon as I posted the first chapter, surprise surprise! Probably because of my own advertising! XD Well, I only advertised once! Haha!**

_Chapter 2, Night 1:_

It was early evening. The Night Class were just about to leave the Moon Dorms for lessons. But first, Kaname Kuran had to make sure that everybody was ready to go. That was one of the duties of being a dorm leader. It may have been a duty, but it was also a curse. Organising these vampires was like trying to keep the grass from swaying on a windy day. It was impossible! Well, maybe that was an exaggeration, but it was very hard, especially with such a lazy one like Aidou Hanabusa. _'Speaking of Aidou Hanabusa,' _Kaname thought. _'Where is he, and surprisingly Kain Akatsuki!' _

If there was anybody he could put _some_ faith in, it was Nate Rivers. A short little albino vampire. He was the youngest, and yet the smartest of the group. He was a genius, and shockingly enough, Kaname had a small dose of respect for this boy. "Nate!" Kaname began. Nate turned his head. "Yes, Kaname?" He asked quietly, although the head vampire he was speaking to, could hear him perfectly. "Go find Aidou and Kain. They should both be here! Tell them we are leaving without them!" He ordered. "Yes." The albino nodded, and began to head for the large marble steps."I _do_ prefer to be called _Near,_ you know." He muttered when he was out of hearing distance.

'_Kain and Aidou are both missing, so they are most likely together, doing something they shouldn't be. In fact, they may not even be in their own dorm rooms. It's not like there is anything really mischievous you can do in there, unless you like to destroy your own items. I know they are not sleeping, because I saw them this morning downstairs with their morning blood tablets...'_ Near concluded, letting his pale finger entwine his thick, wavy, white hair. _'I just didn't hear what they were talking about. If I got in a close enough range, maybe their conversation may have left a few leads.'_

His ivory skinned hand banged against the wooden panels of Aidou Hanabusa's dorm room door. Near waited a moment to receive an answer, but was not satisfied. He knocked again. Still no answer. He decided to open the door just in case Aidou had fallen back asleep after breakfast. He had a nasty habit of that. It's never been so bad that he had ever been late for classes, though. But, there is _always_ a first time for everything. Near carefully opened the door, cringing at the creak the erupted from the old hinges. It was a noise that had always annoyed him. His head poked through the crack, and his dark obsidian eyes scanned the room. Aidou's bed was neatly made; nobody was sitting by the desk, either. That left Kain's room.

As Near began to walk further up the corridor, headed to Kain Akatsuki's room, his head lolled about until he could clearly view his feet. Ugly white shoes. Nate wished that the Chairman would let everybody just walk around in socks, or even barefooted! It was such a pain trying to do the laces up. It was a pain to your back, bending over for two minutes, twisting a string about so the things that acted like weights on your feet would not fall off!

Near knocked on Kain Akatsuki's room door. Again, like Aidou's room, there was no reply. He knew that if Kaname hadn't already left yet with the rest of the vampires, they'd all be waiting impatiently for them. He didn't want to piss Kaname off. Kaname was an extremely scary vampire when he was mad and had a very short temper. He was not a very patient young man.

Nate twisted the knob on the door, trying to pushing it open. It was locked. _'If the door is locked, then that must mean that both Aidou and Kain are in there, and that that they are definitely getting up to something that they don't want Kaname to find out about.' _It was Kaname's rule; Keep the door unlocked at all times, except when resting or in classes. Near wasn't a suck up and he admits that he had broken a few rules before, but all he wanted to do was go to class and not keep Kaname waiting. It wasn't _him_ holding the class up, it was the two, or one, mischievous boys in the room.

Near was going to waste no time knocking again or yelling through the wood. He was going to pick the lock on the door. It was mentioned that he was the smartest of the group, so pick locking was just a natural skill he picked up along with his gift of intelligence. He always had on him pieces of wire of assorted lengths and thicknesses in his pocket, -in case of emergencies-. The young vampire slid his hand inside the pocket of his Night class jacket, which was almost as white as his skin and pulled out two long pieces of wire. He sat down on his knees and pushed the wire through the keyhole one after the other. The longer and thicker piece of wire was pressed against the side, pushing the mechanism that held the door closed, down, while jiggling the smaller wire around. It only took him a few seconds to do before he head the click of the door opening. Nate made a tiny ghosted smile, before pushing the door open widely.

The first thing he saw was Kain sitting on his bed, his back facing him. Kain was breathing heavily. He slowly leaned back, his hands shooting out for support so he would not fall. Near stood by the opened doorway silently, and watched what was going on, although he had no idea what the hell Kain was doing. The orange haired boys hands clenched on the white bed sheets, as he moaned loudly. His heavy breathing quickened in pace and he sat back up. It looked like he was gripping something in front of him, down close to his lap. Near couldn't see, because he was at the wrong angle. _'He couldn't be... Master...bating... could he?'_ Nate thought with a blush. _'But how could he do that when his hands aren't moving... Has he got mind powers, or...'_ The albino's thoughts were cut off as Kain began to speak. His voice was extremely low; lower than normal, and his breaths came out in ragged puffs. "Ah- I'm going to- I- c- co-" Kain finished his sentence with another moan, this one was louder than the last and longer. Near thought his ears were playing tricks on him when he thought he heard another moan, one that didn't come from Kain. _'Could it be... Aidou?'_ He thought. His assumptions proved correct when he saw another shape rise up. Somebody with blonde hair and dark blue eyes, wiping at his mouth.

Near's eyes widened and he nearly ran out of the room but, as much as he wanted to, he walked instead, carefully closing the door behind him. He quietly walked back down the marble steps, glad that no sound was made. He peered down by the doors. Kaname and the others were not waiting for them. Well, at least Kaname wouldn't ask _why_ it took him so long to come back. He silently slipped through the exit.

Aidou stood up, letting his sleeve wipe at Kain's come that had trickled out of his mouth. Kain was lying on the bed catching his breath. His face was bright red, and he was covered in sweat. The blonde licked his lips for any excess that he didn't wipe off. Kain slowly opened his eyes, and let a grin grace his features. "That was certainly something new." He said, although his voice was ragged. Aidou gave a flirtatious smile back. "I'd love to do it again. I like how you taste. Its better then blood!" Although Kain's face was already red, it seemed to get redder. "Really?" He asked, a hint of disbelief in his tone. Aidou sat back on his knees again. He carefully let his fangs sink into the tender skin of his friends appendage. Kain slightly winced. The blondes fangs were pulled out, and his pink tongue lapped at the fresh blood that clotted the wound. Aidou licked his lips again. "But I must say, tasting blood from down here is much better than anywhere else I have ever experienced." He commented. "Y'know, Aidou. That's kinda gross." The orange haired vampire shuddered. Aidou pouted. "You're so mean! And it's not gross! If you actually tried it, maybe you'd like it!" The blonde childishly grinned. "I'm not going to drink blood from your dick. Ever. I'll never even get close enough to be tempted, either." Kain shot back, zipping his fly up. "Aww, Kain! Did you _have_ to say the second part! That hurt man, that hurt! My hearts aching now! I think I'm just going to cry! Thanks Kain!" As much as the blonde tried, he could not force tears. He just wasn't upset, so they wouldn't come. Kain just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. If you're lucky, you may be given that satisfaction, but not now. We've got to get to classes, and oh, by the way Aidou, maybe you should eat something." He suggested, heading to the door. Aidou followed. "Why?" He asked. "Because your breath smells like my, um... You know, right now. You don't want people finding out what we did, do you?" He asked. The blonde blushed. "Oh, shit." He covered his mouth. "What can I eat?" He wondered. Kain shrugged. "I don't know, we'll find something on the way."

L fell into his bed with a thump. He groaned into his pillow. His ass was so _sore._ Beyond had taken him twice in one day. L barely moved for 5 minutes. Light sat on his bed, watching merely out of boredom. Sure, people kept texting him, mainly Misa and Kiyomi, but they were all the same messages, like; _'Hey, wat u doin?'. _Nothing that interesting. If you went through his inbox, you'd find that nearly all of his messages are those exact words.

Light sighed as he felt his phone vibrate once more in his pocket. He laid down on his back, and slid his mobile out of his school pants. He didn't even bother checking how many messages he had, or who texted him. He just pressed the off button, and slid it back where it came from.

Light just wished that he had a _real_ friend to text him, or talk to him . To the normal eye, he was Mr. Popular, everybody loved him, everybody wanted him, everybody wanted to _be_ him. He had it good, all the hot girls you could ever wish for, and all the friends you could ever dream of. But in reality, his life was dull and boring. He had no _real_ friends, just people who wanted to use him for their own gains. Light knew that Misa wasn't using him, but Kiyomi was. He wasn't sure how she was using him, but it wasn't hard to figure out that she was. Maybe she just wanted to get Misa jealous because she knew Misa loved Light from the bottom of her heart. She had loved him ever since the day she met him, but that is another story ready to be told at another time.

The brunettes thoughts went completely lost after L groaned, stealing away his attention. "What's the matter?" He asked. L said something, but it sounded like gibberish because his face was embedded in his pillow. "Sorry? What was that?" L carefully lifted his head from his pillow, and then slightly rolled on his shoulder, facing his roommate. "I'm just a bit sore." He replied. Light nodded. "P.E injuries?" He guessed. L made an emotionless laugh. "I wish I could say that." He said. Light sat up on his bed. "What happened?" He asked. "Don't worry." Before L's pale face could turn red, it landed back in his pillow.

Matt was forced to share his room with the new kid, Mihael Keehl, who prefers to be called Mello. The brunette went without an argument. He didn't really mind the blonde. He was lying on his bed, playing Crash Bandicoot on his PSP. Mello was in the bathroom. He'd been in there a while. Matt was waiting for him to get out, so he could have a shower. He'd been waiting almost an hour.

A bright orange light bathed itself over the brunette before a dark shadow overtook. Matt looked away from his game for half a second, before falling back into it. Mello had emerged from the bathroom. The brunette rolled on his shoulder, and plugged the charger for his portable gaming device in. "Your turn." The blonde said. His voice was calm and quiet. Matt made a tiny smile in acknowledgement. He climbed off his bed, pulled off his jacket, threw it on his bed, and unbuttoned his vest.

Mello dropped the towel around his waist to the floor before grabbing a skin tight pair of pants. "Whoa, whoa! Can't you wait until I leave?" Matt covered his eyes. "I'm sorry." The blonde apologised, although he did not sound sorry at all. Matt power walked into the bathroom, fully covering his eyes.

"Yuuki," Zero began, as only he and the girl sat at the Chairman's dining table.. Yuuki turned her head to her taller friend. "Yes, Zero?" She asked. Zero's expression was grim. "Can you do me a favour?" He asked. Yuuki tilted her head, and smiled. "Sure, what is it?" –"Stay away from Keehl." He stated. The girls smile faded. "Why?"-"He's not good for you." Yuuki sighed, and let her chopsticks pick at the noodles on the plate before her. "What do you have against him? You don't even know him..." Zero's jaw twitched. "Just stop asking me questions." Before Yuuki could reply, Zero shoved a small mound of the noodles with his chopsticks in her mouth. "And eat up." Zero carefully slid the chopsticks out of his friend's mouth, and dipped them back in his dinner. He didn't bother to wipe her saliva picked up another small mound of noodles, and put it in his mouth. Yuuki slowly chewed the pasta that her friend fed her, watching him eat with the tools coated in her own spit. She swallowed, and placed her own chopsticks on the table beside her bowl. Zero looked up at her. "Do I have to feed you?" He asked. Yuuki's face went red. "Um, no. I can feed myself..." She denied. "Then why aren't you eating? You're going to starve." He said, before taking another mouthful. "I- No I won't. I'll be fine." Zero picked up another small mountain of noodles. "No you won't." He shoved the noodles in his mouth before standing up to place his empty plate on the sink. Yuuki also stood with him, carrying her half empty plate over to the bin.

_After Night Classes:_

Aidou dropped two blood tablets in a wine glass full of water. "These blood tablets are disgusting. They are nowhere near as good as the real thing." He complained to Kain, who was sitting opposite him. "Do you think my blood tastes better than them?" He asked. Aidou's whole face went red. "Shut up!" He growled. The orange haired teen just shrugged, gulping up his entire glass of already dissolved blood tablets. Aidou followed suit with his own glass. "Yuck." He muttered. He suddenly got an idea. "How about we got upstairs, and-" "Fine, whatever." Kain cut him off, standing up from his chair. The blonde jumped up, and followed his friend up the stairs.

As Aidou entered in Kain's room, the door was slammed behind him. The blonde jumped at the shock. "Kain, where are you?" He asked, viewing the empty room. "Right behind you." The orange haired teen purred. The blue eyed vampire felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. He quickly shot around. Kain was leaning on the white wooden door, holding the handle. Aidou took a step backwards as his friend locked it. "Kain, what are you planning?" His voice was uneven, and the vampire felt a tiny fragment of nervousness paint itself inside of him. "Revenge..." His large hand caressed his friend's soft cheek. Aidou leant into it. His small delicate hands held the larger one. He moved it over to his mouth and gently kissed it. Kain's fingers entwined in the golden locks of hair that belonged to his friend. He tilted his head backwards. Kain's face slowly leant in. His pale lips caressed the blondes, not completely pressing them together in a passionate embrace. His lips slid all the way down to the pulsing throat of Aidou's. Right before he let his fangs sink into his tender flesh, his tongue darted out and stroked up his jugular. Aidou's eyes widened and his cheeks grew red at how soft it felt. Kain's hands were gently stroking through his golden locks as he kissed from his neck down.

Kain slowly undid the buttons on his Night Class jacket, his vest, and his black shirt. "Kain, what..." The blonde mumbled. The orange haired vampire removed his head from the crook of his neck. He smiled at him, and Aidou smiled back. No sooner he had replied the expression, was Kain's fangs plunging into his throat. The blonde gasped at the sudden shock that had been caused. It surprised him, because Kain had started off so gentle, only to fall into roughness and surprise attacks.

Blood being sucked from a human by a vampire was painful. It felt as if you had a tap as part of your body that was turned on always, and impossible to stop the blood from gushing out of the faucet. It made humans weak, it made their knee's buckle and their heads spin. For some humans, a heavy migraine would occur from when the fangs plunge in, to when they pull out. Sometimes humans are never the same after a vampire bite. Sometimes Too much venom had been left in the bloodstream, making them completely crazy. Vampire venom to humans can sometimes shorten their lifespan. It goes straight to the liver and brain, poisoning the stream of precious plasma. No human had ever survived for too long if more than three millimetres of the venom had been in their stream for at least 24 hours.

Aidou was not a human. He was a vampire. He was already dead, and his heart did not beat nor pump blood. He was a creature of the night and felt almost no pain. For a vampire to suck another vampire's blood, it was almost like a sexual activity. Of course with it being almost like a sexual activity, it caused arousal. The blonde's whole face grew hot as he felt himself harden. Kain felt the growing mass on his leg, as their bodies were pressed up against one another. His face pulled out of the neck that had been bitten, and licked up the blood that spilled out. Aidou's eyes were shut tight. He was trying to think of something to make his arousal less noticeable.

'_Uhh... A doctor...' _The blonde suddenly thought of a female doctor with large breasts. _'Shit. Um... A patient?' _He thought of a nurse with a uniform that was far too small. _'Shit... A nun?...' _He suddenly thought of an extremely young nun, large breasts, nice ass, pulling off her clothing. His eyes shot open. Nothing was working. _'Kain?' _No use, in fact, it made him harder than any of the females he was thinking of. He just couldn't quite understand why, though.

The blonde hadn't been paying much attention to what the orange haired vampire was doing until it happened. He felt something cold grab at his manhood, and squeezed. Aidou let out a yelp, and jumped. Kain smirked at the reaction. "Kain! What are you doing?" He asked, merely out of surprise. It wasn't like he wanted him to let go, or anything. "I thought I might return the favour." He answered. Right. What happened before class... It all started because of that conversation they were having at breakfast:

_Aidou dropped two blood tablets into his wine glass of water, and yawned. He had only just woken up, and was not ready to go to classes. Kain was sitting opposite him. His head was resting on the table. He was also tired. He was watching the tablets dissolve in the water from underneath the cup. The clear liquid slowly began to tint pink after a few seconds, before they finally made the water red. It wasn't as dark as actual blood, and it'd never taste the same. The blood tablets never had that same delicious coppery flavour that real blood did. It was never mouth wateringly addictive, and never made them crazy enough to kill a whole village for more. They were disgusting, and tasted absolutely horrible. So horrible, that I can't describe._

_Aidou's blood tablets finally completely dissolved. He took an unneeded breath before gulping it down. He cringed at the fake flavour it left on his tongue. He wished he had real blood to wash the flavour out. Kain picked up his glass, and held it to his lips. "Y'know, sucking a dick would taste better than these pills." The blonde said, after recovering from the flavour of them. Kain put the glass back down, and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "Maybe, but I've never sucked one before. I don't really plan to, either." He said. Aidou's long pale fingers circled around the rim of his glass. "I haven't either," He began. "But, we have basically forever to live, so we'd both probably end up doing it one day." Kain nodded in agreement. He picked his glass back up, and took a large sip. "I'd rather not, though." He argued in a quiet voice. Aidou shrugged. "I don't think I'd really mind. Just as long it's with somebody I actually care about." He laughed. Kain took another sip from his glass. "I suppose." He said. "But I can't picture me ever sucking another mans... You know..." Aidou laughed at him. "You can't even say it." Kain rolled his eyes, and got back onto the topic. "I'd rather have my dick sucked, then me sucking another dick." He took the last sip of his glass, and wiped his mouth dry. "And I don't really mind whether I'm the sucker, or the suckee." The blonde repeated._

"_We're friends, right?" The orange haired vampire began. "Yes." Aidou answered. "Like, best friends, right?" "Yeah... Where are you going with this?" The blonde asked."Well, I just had a thought. You said you wouldn't mind as long as it was with somebody you cared about, and I agreed?" "Oh, I see... You want me to..." He gestured what he meant with his hands, and mouth. He cupped his hand into a fist, and pretended to push it at his mouth. His tongue darted to the inside of his cheek, and pushed out making a prominent lump. Kain's head fell into the palms of his hands. His whole face grew red hot. "Well, you did say that it'd happen one day, so why not make this that one day and get it over with..." He suggested, although his voice was muffled by his hands. "Sure." The blonde stood up. Kain lifted his head from his hands. "What, really?" He was very disbelieving. "Yeah, let's go before it's too late!" He ran over to the opposite side of the table, and tugged on his friend's sleeve. Kain stood up, and led him to his room._

Kain's cold hands were tugging, pumping, and pulling at Aidou's manhood. Aidou had tightly closed his eyes, and gripped the back of his friend's neck. Kain repeated his actions; _pull, pump, pull._ His arm was getting sore, because of the fast pace he kept at. Aidou had never ever experienced this before, but he enjoyed every second of it, especially because it was Kain that was doing it.

The pumping that Kain was creating ceased. Aidou opened his eyes, and saw that Kain was on his knees. "Kain, what are you- OH MY GOD!" His member had been engulfed it something hot and wet. A mouth. A mouth that belonged to his best friend, that was saying that he'd never, _ever_ suck another dick only hours before. Kain's mouth pulled away. His gripped the shaft, and carefully began to lick and kiss at the tip. Aidou's long white fingers twisted themselves into the orange locks of hair that was below him, and made a small gasp. Kain let his tongue swirl around it, earning another sharp gasp from his friend. That's right, _friend._ The orange haired vampire gently kissed the tip again. The feeling for Aidou was so tender, and it felt so strange. Without warning, something sharp pierced the blonde where the sun don't shine. He grimaced, and his clenched in his friend's hair tightened.

Kain lapped at the blood that dripped out of where he bit him. "You're right. It is kinda sweet down here." He said. Aidou's whole face went red. "T- told you s-so." He managed. The orange haired vampire stood back up, towering over the blonde. "How was that? Sufficient enough?" He asked, wiping a small amount of blood that trickled down to his chin. "I didn't... Didn't come..." The blonde gasped. "Ah, but I'm making you wait. I'm... Punishing you..." The taller vampire rubbed his chin. "What! Why!" Aidou exclaimed. "Well, earlier I had said that I did not want to dare let my tongue rub against another man's tip, and today, I have contradicted that statement. It is all your fault." He said. Aidou's eyes widened. "What, how the fuck is that _my_ fault? You're the one who bent down and... Yeah..." Kain rubbed his hands together. "It's your fault. I could not resist. You look... Cute... When you blush, and when you undergo complete pleasure." Aidou's whole face went red, and he ducked it down. "Fine. But, I'll only punish you back harder." He lifted his head back up, and he was grinning. Kain licked his lips in a very suggestive way. "_Unfair_ punishment?" He asked. Aidou smirked again. "It'll be much more unfair than what you did to me." He crossed his arms. "Oh, does the punishment start now?" –"No, you'll just have to wait." With that, Aidou zipped his fly back up, and left the room.

Matt had finished his shower two hours ago. He was now on FaceBook on his phone, trying to keep his hands and eyes busy while Mello was packing his stuff away in his set of drawers. He was wearing skin tight pants, and Matt couldn't help but look whenever he was bending over.

He looked back at the social networking site that was in his hands, and wrote a new status:

**Mail (Matt) Jeevas:** Bored out of my fucking mind. Chairman Cross got Yuuki and that asshole Zero to confiscate my laptop because I had porn on it, and cuz they found out I hacked into the whole academies computing system. I cracked every fucking game on my PSP, and my Ds. I still wish I had my Gameboy with me...

Sure it was sad, but Matt 'liked' his own status. He looked at his picture for a second, and then decided he'd probably need a new one, soon. His current picture had been about two months old. It was a picture of him lighting a cigarette. It wasn't really a good picture. No wonder, because Linda took it. The only artistic thing she's good at is drawing!

If the Chairman found out he was a smoker, he'd get in even more shit then what he already was in.

The brunette scrolled down the page. The status after his was Light's. Light at least had a nice enough looking picture. His hair was messier than what it normally was. His head was resting on the palms of his hands. He had a really nice looking smile, but always had harsh looking eyes. He's always so annoyed, and angry.

**Light Yagami: **Why must you continue to text message me! I have run out of credit, so i can't text you back! Don't you get the picture! YOU'RE FUCKING ANNOYING ME!

Underneath his update was 32 'likes' and 28 comments. Matt didn't bother to click the link to read them. They were most likely from the same people having a conversation. _'Haven't you heard of MSN, or FaceBook chat?'_ The brunette thought, rolling his eyes. The status under Light's, was L's. L's FaceBook picture made him look like a stoner.

**L Lawliet: **I'm extremely sore. I am aching all over.

Underneath the update was 4 comments, and one 'like' from B.B.

**Beyond Birthday: **You should be!

**Keiichi Maebara: **Yeah, and I know why! XD LOL!

**Battler Ushiromiya: **PUMP PUMP PUMP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!

**Mion Sonozaki: **Leave him alone, Keiichi and Battler! You two should know better!

Underneath that was Misa's update. Misa changed her FaceBook picture literally everyday! Today it was a picture of her kissing Light's cheek, you could see Takada in the backround frowning.

**Misa Amane: **Oh, ILY Light! IFLY!

She had no comments, and no likes. She had the same status every single day. Matt didn't think that she got the idea that nobody cared.

Matt refreshed the page. He was still trying to keep himself busy. He had a few comments on his status. That made him grin.

**Lillian (Linda) Lucy: **Maybe you shouldn't have had porn on their in the first place! XD HAHA! Zero isn't really an asshole, he's just misunderstood! ILY Matt! XD

She didn't really love him, they were just really close friends. They were basically _best_ friends.

**Yuuki Cross: **I agree with Linda, Zero isn't an asshole. And by the way, how in god's name did you manage to hack into the whole computing system! Chairman made sure that it was unhackable! XD

Matt decided to comment back:

**Mail (Matt) Jeevas: **They say a magician never reveals his tricks, I am not a magician I am nothing but a hacker. Hacking is sort of like magic, so I'm not telling! :P I apologise about calling Zero an asshole. Oh, and Linda. I should have had MORE porn on my laptop! XD

He didn't really feel sorry about what he called Zero. Zero _was_ an asshole. He treated everybody like shit, even Yuuki who was the only person who'd stick by him, no matter what! He just seemed so self absorbed.

Matt folded his phone shut, and put it on the bedside table. Mello had finished unpacking. He was now sitting on his bed. "How was FaceBook?" He asked. "How'd you know?" The brunette sat up, and yawned. The blonde just shrugged. "Let's go to sleep." He said, and pulled back the covers of his bed.

**Ok, chapter 2 done! Everybody happy? Anybody see the developing relationships? If you can guess every single relationship, even the ones that aren't obvious, and the one sided ones, if you're lucky, I may add your OC into future chapters, or add any pairing you want, but it may only be for a chapter... Who knows! XD But, after only two chapters, you will not be able to figure them all out... If you review, I'll update quicker, and you'll figure more out sooner!**


	3. Day 2

**Well, it's been a while since I've updated, and I'm sorry. About 'Should We'? I've had a major writers block and recently I've been really stressed- too stressed to write anything or even think of writing anything. **

**Disclaimer: I am not a Japanese man by the name of Ohba or Obata! XD**

_Day 2: _

Thankfully, today was a Saturday. Almost every student in the Cross Academy was sleeping in into the late morning hours. All except a certain insomniac named L and his roommate, Light Yagami. As it seemed they never spoke- both being from completely different social groups that is, they did. All the time, but usually L was a little more recluse with his conversations. Usually Light was either complaining about how clingy everybody was to him, or how Misa declared herself as his girlfriend. Today, it was about how nobody would give him his space. L always sat back and listened. He didn't mind listening. He actually preferred it over talking, sometimes.

"Everybody always has to be at my side, talking my ear off _all the time._" He groaned. L nodded in agreement. "At least you don't have a possessive boyfriend." He muttered. Light turned his head to him. They were both lying on their beds and staring at each other from across the room. "That doesn't really surprise me. I see the way Beyond looks at you. It's like you're his toy, something to be used and played with." Light stated. L managed a shrug and rolled on his back to stare at the ceiling. "It may seem so, but maybe I am just a toy." L sighed. Light clicked his tongue and sat up. "L, you aren't a toy. You are a human. You shouldn't be used and abused." L also sat up and rested his back on the wall. Light looked fairly serious about his statement. He ran his hands through his hair.

"L." He began. "Hmm?" He mumbled back. "How often does he want sex?"

The question took the raven haired teen by surprise. He felt his face heat up and sweat beads begin to form on his skin. "Uhm, Light, I'm only 17! I-I'm too young to think about things like that." He stuttered. Light raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that bullshit. Yes, you are 17. What teenager _doesn't_ think of sex?" The 's' word made the hair on the back of L's neck stand on end. "Do you think about sex?" The dark haired teen asked. "Of course I do. Now, answer _my_ question."

L clasped his hands together and tightly closed his eyes. _'What an embarrassing question.'_ He thought. "How often he wants sex?" His voice shook as he remembered Light's question. "All the time." He admitted. "All the time?" Light repeated. L nodded to confirm the words. "Do you... submit and have sex with him when he asks?" L felt his face burn again. "... yes." He sighed. "Can we please change the subject?" L asked.

"Yeah." Light mumbled as his upped half leant off the bed to see what was underneath. He pulled out his laptop, which was still connected to its charger. Like a chain reaction, L did the same. He kept his laptop in the same place Light did. It was a fairly small room they lived in, so they had to learn how to use space. Light opened his computer up and logged on. L also did the same.

As soon as L had logged on, he decided to check out a random chat room; _Omegle._ That'd get his mind off Beyond.

_Please wait while you are being connected to a server. _

_You have been connected with a random chatter, be the first to say hi!_

**Stranger: **Hi.

**You: **Hi.

This conversation was already going nowhere, and they've only said hi.

"Hey, what are you on?" Light asked. "Omegle." L replied. "It's kind of like chatroulette, except without the webcam and the guys constantly jacking off in front of you." L managed a small laugh. "I think it's pretty pathetic that they need to jack off in front of strangers to satisfy themselves. They either have weird fetishes or he can't find a person he knows to wank off in front of"

Light searched on Google; Omegle. He found it, and clicked the link. "So, this says up the top that there are fourteen thousand people online." He raised his eyebrows. "Wouldn't it just be a coincidence if we suddenly got each other?" Light laughed. "The odds are 1 in 14,567. It would be quite strange if we got each other." L replied, as he clicked the disconnect button for a new conversation.

They spent 5 minutes in silence as they began to talk to the strangers they had been partnered up with. "This is pretty boring. All this person is talking about is pasta." Light muttered. "Well, the person I'm talking to is talking about socks." L replied. Simultaneously, they both pressed the disconnect button. They spent another minute in silence.

"This person asked if I was Indian... what the hell?" The brunette wondered.. "I said no, and they disconnected." Light laughed. "I tell you what a lot of guys I know have been doing on these web sites?" L began. Light turned to him. "What?" He asked. "Cyber sex." Light raised both of his eye brows. "Cyber sex?" "Yeah, instead of actions or cameras, they use descriptive words. For instance; a sex scene in a book- they use descriptive words to describe what's going in their minds!" Light wondered how L had heard of this. "Well, what are we waiting for, why don't we both try it out and see what happens!" Light suggested. L shrugged. "Alright, but we have to show each other the conversations afterwards. Don't be embarrassed about what you're going to say, remember they are just randoms and I won't judge you." L told him.

They both began a new conversation;

Lights convo:

**Stranger: **I have a large cock that I want in you.

**You: **My ass may be too tight to fit it in.

As soon as Light had read and written back, he laughed out loud. L sniggered to himself as he read and replied to the stranger he was talking to.

Light's convo:

**Stranger:** I'll pull your head down and force you to suck it first, then I'll push you against the wall and fuck you roughly.

Light felt his eyebrows raise. All was silent in the room for the next few minutes; every now and then you could either hear L or Light giggling to themselves. The conversations they were both having online were getting fairly intense.

Light laughed out loud at what the stranger had written;

**Stranger:** I want to rub against you, feel your heat grinding on mine. I want you to bend over so I can lick you all over.

It was quite disgusting, but Light found it funny. "Hey, L! Listen to this!" Light read out loud the recent reply from the stranger. The dark haired teen remained silent. "The stranger said that to you?" He asked, a look of disbelief on his face. Light nodded and replied. "What about you? What has your stranger said to you?" –"Well," L began, looking back at his screen, snorting as he read the words; "_'I would suck your dick dry. I'd swallow every drop of your sweet, sweet come and I'd bite your foreskin till it bleeds. I'd lick the blood off and do it again.'_" Light felt his face pale. "That's... interesting..."He commented. "What else has this stranger been saying?" He asked. "Uhh, some pretty sick stuff. I don't think I want to repeat it." "Same for me." Light replied. "But this guy is kind of clever with his words..." L dropped his laptop on his bed and wandered over to Light to read over his shoulder;

'_I will bite your head off.' _The stranger said. That was something you had to think about. It was pretty gross. L felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop as he read the whole conversation in a matter of seconds. "Light." "Hold on, I'm going to reply." Light began to type something in and he pressed enter. L quickly walked back to his bed and read his conversation. "Oh good god!" He exclaimed. "What is it?" Light asked, dropping his laptop and wandering over to the older teen.

"Light. Iwastalkingtoyou!" L yelled, all at once. He looked and sounded horrified. "Excuse me?" Light looked confused. "Light. I think I was talking to you _online._" He tried to speak slower. "Wait. Are you saying we were having cyber sex _with each other?_" L nodded hurriedly. "Yes, read this conversation!" He handed Light his laptop. Light read the whole conversation in less than a minute. "... I already figured that much out." He commented. "Excuse me?" L replied. "L, I had already figured out that I was talking to you when you told me what your stranger said. I just wanted to have some fun and fool around!" Light laughed. "... Light, have you just realised that we had virtual _sex?"_ L pointed out. "L, it sounds like it's a bad thing when you put it like that!" Light groaned. "It _is_ a bad thing!" L snapped, sitting back on his bed and cradling his head in his hands. "Then why did you drag me into it?" The brunette argued. "_You're_ the one who wanted to do it!" The raven haired teen snapped back. "_What if Beyond finds out that I cyber fucked you!" _He muttered under his breath.

The two remained quiet for a moment. "L. He's not going to find out." L looked up from his hands. "I'm not going to tell him- anyone for that matter!" Light continued. "You won't? How do I know I can trust you enough?" L countered, narrowing his eyes. "L, everybody thinks I'm straight. I'd like people to continue thinking that." "... You're not straight?" Light felt his face redden. "Unh... L, can we change the subject?" "No. You asked me about my sex life, now I'm asking you if you are gay. It's not half as bad, and as if I'd tell anyone." L had cornered him on that one. "Alright. I'm gay." He admitted. "Light." L began. Light looked away from his hands that were seated on his lap. "Yeah?" "How do you know that you are gay?" Light felt his eyebrows furrow. "I don't know. How did you figure out you were gay?" L shrugged. "It happened. Beyond and I had known each other for a very long time. After a while, I began to think of him as quite attractive. Eventually, I felt that I had grown a _crush_ on him" L told him. "So, that's how you figured out that you were gay?" Light dead panned. "No. I was bold enough to ask him to kiss me one day, just for a... an experiment." L continued. "... I still think I'm gay." Light rolled his eyes. "Do you like anyone from the same gender? Think anybody from the same gender is cute, hot, attractive, sexy-" "-I get it." Light cut in. His face was already burnt red. He didn't want to hear his roommate talk about these kind of things anymore. "I... suppose..." Light began.

It seemed that L had leant forward on his bed, just to hear what Light had to say. He was very curious to know if _'Mr. Popular'_ was in fact _gay._ "Well... Zero Kiryuu is kind of cute... So is Kaname of the Night Class... Teru Mikami is alright looking..." L smirked. "Just because you think another member of your gender is cute doesn't mean that you are gay. It just means that you seem to notice more things... you're more feminine... I can tell by your body shape... and your hands... they are kind of... not manly." Light frowned. L noticed that he may have insulted him by speaking his mind. "I meant that in a good way!" L tried to reason. Light smirked. "And you're pretty cute, too." He told him, and entered into the bathroom before he could hear L's reply. L's whole face had reddened completely. "_He doesn't mean that."_ He thought aloud.

"Yuuki." Kaname Kuran whispered into the younger girls ear. The teenage girl looked up to see the tall vampire towering behind her. Kaname wrapped his arms around her waist. Yuuki felt her face burn red. "What is it, Kaname- Senpai?" She asked. "You can drop the 'Senpai'." He mumbled into her dark brown hair. Yuuki's eyes had widened. "D-drop the 'senpai'? But, Kaname- Sen-" Kaname quietened her by putting his hand over her mouth. "Please. I don't want you to use it." He didn't remove his hand from her mouth until he could feel her nodding.

They were both in Kaname's room, in the Moon Dorms. Yuuki had gone to him for one of her usual visits. "Yuuki, I love you." He whispered huskily as he began to kiss her neck. "I-I know..." She replied nervously. She was not used to this kind of thing. Only recently had Kaname asked her to be his partner. "Yuuki..." Kaname began. "Y-yes, Kaname sen- I mean K-Kaname." She stuttered as she felt his hand travel down her side. "Tell me that you love me." He commanded. Yuuki closed her eyes. "I- I love you K-Kaname." Her sentence felt unfinished without adding the honorific at the end of his name. Kaname turned her head to him. "Say it again." He ordered. Yuuki felt her face brighten again. "Yes. I love you, Kaname." She repeated. She shuddered as she felt Kaname's hand travel up in between her breasts. She gasped as he began to unbutton her jacket and shirt. He kissed her on the lips, automatically throwing her head back and dipping his tongue inside. He weaved his fingers in her hair as she began to raise her tongue against his and let them rub against each other. As they kissed, Kaname's hand began to travel inside of her shirt. Kaname was tasting everything inside of her mouth, deepening their kiss as much as humanly possible. He began to step forwards, forcing Yuuki to step back. He continued to walk with Yuuki in his hands until they landed on the bed with each other.

Kaname pulled open her shirt. "Your skin is so smooth." He commented, running his hand over her breasts, barely covered by her white bra. Yuuki winced at the uncomfortable contact. "Kaname." She moaned. "Yes, Yuuki. Say my name again." He mumbled into her neck, trying to prevent his long incisors from biting deeply into the soft flesh of her throat. He slid his hands behind her back so he could unclasp the only material left stopping him from his side goal. With much success, he undid it in one go. He began to pull the straps down, but before he could unsheathe her, there was a knock at the door.

Kaname angrily growled. Yuuki couldn't have been more relieved. As Kaname trudged over to the door, she began to reclothe herself. The dark haired vampire opened the door only to see Nate Rivers. "What do you want." He growled. Near noticed inside the room an almost half naked human on his bed, trying to dress herself. He rolled his eyes and looked back up at Kaname. "Zero Kiryuu is here. He wants to see Yuuki Cross." He took it that girl in his room was Yuuki, as she turned her head to him after hearing 'Zero Kiryuu'.

She walked out of the room, ignoring Kaname's orders to tell Near to tell him to piss off. Yuuki just couldn't wait to get out of there.

Zero was waiting just outside of the entrance to the dorm. He turned his head and noticed how red in the face and nervous she looked. "Yuuki? What did those dirty leeches do to you?" He growled. Yuuki wondered why Zero had acted so quickly on her appearance. "N-nothing, Zero" She replied. "Yuuki, your hands are shaking!" He angrily pointed out, grabbing them trying to keep them steady. Yuuki briskly pulled her hands out of Zero's. The silver haired teen immediately felt hurt by her action. "Yuuki! Please answer me!" He asked again, following her as she began to walk away from the Moon dorms.

He found her again underneath a great, leafy tree. As she noticed him coming up, she slid down the thick brown trunk. Zero towered over her. "Yuuki?" Said brunette looked up at him. "Zero, I don't want you to worry." She told him. "Saying that makes me worry even more!" He snapped. "Tell me what the fuck happened in there!" Yuuki took a deep breath. "K-Kaname-S-senpai." She managed, closing her widely opened eyes. "What did that dirty bastard do to you?" Yuuki's jaw quivered. "Kaname- senpai tried-" She choked on her words. "Tried to have" She took another deep breath. Zero waited patiently for her to answer. "He tried to do things to me."

It was obvious that a vein had popped in Zero's mind. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists to the point of pain. He felt like something had ripped his heart right out of him. His breathing became heavier.

"What. _Kind._ Of things?" He growled behind his teeth. Yuuki didn't answer immediately. She was still in shock. "He touched me." She replied. "Did. You _want_. Him to?" Speaking had become much tougher for him. "No." She answered, her voice breaking. Zero sat down beside her.

"Yuuki," He began. "Hmm?" She mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder. "You know I would never-" He stopped himself to think. Yuuki looked up. "I know you wouldn't." She replied. Zero reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out his gun. "I want to kill him more than ever, Yuuki." He whispered. Yuuki gripped her hands around his arm. "Zero, please don't kill anyone." She begged. Zero's hold on the gun tightened. "They aren't people, Yuuki! They are monsters! They deserve to die!" He yelled, pulling away from the brunette. Yuuki felt her eyes water. She knew he was a level E and that he hated himself for it. She hated how he spoke of wishing himself dead and all that was what he deserved.

"Zero!" She sobbed. Zero turned his head to her. "Yuuki." He replied. "Don't cry." He wiped her tears from her eyes but they did not cease. He pulled her to him into an awkward hug. Zero Kiryuu was not the hugging type, this action he performed took even him by surprise, not to mention Yuuki. "Zero, I really like you." She mumbled into his chest. Zero suddenly felt his heart beat quicken but he tried not to feel flattered and hoped that Yuuki did not notice the beats of his heart, unfortunately she did. She made a sweet smile as she could hear the heart thumping louder and quicker. "I really like you too." He answered, closing his eyes and concentrating on not letting his cheeks heat up.

Usually on a weekend, Matt would sleep in. But his new roommate had woken him up early. The blonde haired teen looked quite peaceful and kind of... _pretty_ in his sleep. But when he was awake, he could grow quite a temper. His looks had not changed, even after all that foundation and eyeliner he layered on, just his expression. Matt had been woken by Mello throwing a shoe at him.

"This room is a mess!" He growled, throwing pieces of clothing and cases of various games that were splayed out all over the carpet to the side. "And I don't even want to think about the bathroom." He ran his hands through his flawless blonde hair. "That's funny, because yesterday you were in such a good mood and didn't give a shit about the state of the room!" Matt laughed, earning another shoe to be thrown at him. "Matt, this room looks like a fucking bomb hit it!" He picked up two armfuls of empty and non empty video game cases and through them at the brunette who was still lying in his bed. Matt shielded his face. "Whatever, while you clean our room up, I'm going back to sleep." He told him and pulled his blanket over his head. Mello growled and jumped on the bed. He roughly pulled the covers back. Matt was smirking at him. Mello was not at all heavy, unlike his old roommate named Choji, who ate junk food nonstop. Matt was glad that he could breathe after being tackled and jumped on by someone. Mello was pushing his shoulders into his bed and it felt slightly uncomfortable, so he shifted positions and Mello's hands slid. Their foreheads cracked together. The blonde fell off the side of Matt's bed holding his head while Matt rolled over trying to get his mind off the pain.

Beyond Birthday wandered out of his room for a morning stroll. He stepped around the corner and noticed a girl leaning by the doorway of somebody's room. She was wearing a white cap with her black hair tucked inside. There was something very peculiar about this girl, the red eyed teen noticed. She had an odd presence about her and another thing. Beyond could not see her name or life span above her head. As he came closer to her, he noticed she was holding something in her hands. He strained his eyes to see; it was a black straw doll with a dark red ribbon tied around its neck.

"Excuse me, what is your name? I've never seen you about, before." Beyond asked her. The girl looked up at him. The dark haired teen nearly fell backwards as he saw her clear red coloured eyes. Instead, he felt his jaw drop. The girl shifted in her over sized pair of jeans and shirt. "My name is Ai Enma." She answered. "Ai Enma? My name is Beyond Birthday." He smiled devilishly. The girl tilted her head. "That's quite a curious name. I'll be sure to remember it." She told him. Strangely enough, Beyond felt a smile grace his lips. He was already begging to like this girl and he had only just met her. "And I'll remember yours."

"Why are you standing in the hallway this early in the morning?" He asked her. The girl glanced at the doll in her hand and back at him. "I'm waiting for someone." She answered. She hid the doll behind her back and leant against the wall. "Your room mate?" He wondered. She looked away. "No."

Beyond heard footsteps coming down the hallway. They both turned their heads to see who was making the noise. A girl of about 14 was walking by herself wearing white sneakers and a tracksuit was walking hurriedly to her room. Beyond turned his head back to the girl only to see that she was gone. He began to walk forward, past the other girl walking in the direction he came from.

He stopped just before the door, and turned back to the room. The girl had left her door open. She sat by her desk, staring at her phone which emitted a red light. She looked horrified. Beyond wondered why.

The girl in the room noticed a foreign refection from the screen of her phone. She turned her head and stifled a scream as she saw a girl wearing a black sailor suit stand in front of the girls bed. Beyond felt his eyes widen. It was the same girl he was talking to before, only she had changed her outfit. Beyond wondered how she had done this so quickly- in just a matter of seconds!

"Who are you, you aren't my roommate!" The girls voice trembled in fear. "No." The black haired girl answered. "Who are you? You can't be... J-Jigoku Shoujo, can you?" She nervously asked. "I am. I am Hell Girl." Ai told her. _'Hell girl?' _Beyond thought with shock. "My name is Ai Enma." The girl nodded. "I'm-" "-I know who you are. Are you the one seeking revenge on Mashiro Hitsugaya?" The girl briefly nodded. Ai held her hand out and a black shadow had seemed to mould and form shape of a black straw doll. Beyond watched with awe as a thin strip of the shadow was gradually coloured blood red.

"Take this doll and pull the red thread around its neck to deliver your revenge." Ai told her. The girl seemed all too eager. She plucked the doll out of the shorter girls grasp and her thumb and forefinger grabbed the end of the bow. "But if you pull the string," Ai continued. "Two graves will be dug and whence you die, you also will be sent to hell." The girls eyes widened in horror and she dropped the doll to the floor. She looked down to her feet and began to scream as hundreds of hands tried to pull her down. She turned her head. Beyond thought she was looking right at him and began to panic, but she seemed to be seeing past his body. All the girl could see were flames engulfing her room and all around her. Ai stood calmly and watched as the mild part of hell scared her.

Abruptly, the screaming ceased. "Ai? Where are you?" The girl squeaked. Beyond blinked and realised that the mysterious red eyed girl had disappeared.

"_The decisions up to you."_ Ai's voice echoed in the girls mind. She turned and thought she saw Ai's reflection in the window until it faded and disappeared.

Beyond took a step back, away from the door. _"What was that?"_ He hissed under his breath.

**Awesome, 3****rd**** chapter. Ok, I have news, I'm still continuing on will all of my stories, but I will not be updating for a while. I enjoyed writing this chapter and I'm sorry that there were no juicy lemons, but I promise next chapter there will be a ShikixRima romance... lemon... thing... **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review future chapters. **


End file.
